


Dreams Fade to Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Julia, awakened from a dream unremembered...





	Dreams Fade to Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowsyivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyivy/gifts).



"Julia!" 

She awoke with a start, somehow not surprised to be looking up at a very concerned Seliph. 

"Seliph?" she asked softly. Her throat was dry. 

"You were thrashing around a bit and crying out," Seliph said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Without thinking, she reached for his hand and squeezed. 

"Like I used to," Julia said. She never really remembered the dreams. Once, she thought they'd bring clarity. Now she... she knew, anyway, what they probably contained. But it wasn't anything that could hurt her; that was all over. She was stronger and she'd move forward. 

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Seliph asked, smiling. "At least I didn't get hit in the face this time." 

"I didn't mean it!" That had been years before, during an impressively cold winter and they'd been far from the only two packed under a mound of blankets trying to keep warm. It was more surprising that she hadn't hit anybody else. 

But she smiled. That wasn't actually a bad memory. So many things that should have been really weren't; they were just all parts of what had happened. She shifted and pulled up pillows so she was sitting upright and could look properly at Seliph. 

He looked like he hadn't slept. 

"You were up all night." 

"There's so much to do," Seliph said and then promptly tried to hide a yawn. "I'll take a nap after breakfast if I can find the time." 

"Let me help more, my dear lord brother. I promised you that I would do all I can for you..." And she would; all he needed to do was ask. If they had to, they'd figure things out together. 

But first... She tugged at him and didn't let go until he'd sprawled on the bed beside her, a smile on his face. 

Seliph fell asleep first, which didn't surprise Julia at all. And when she closed her eyes... only pleasant dreams came.


End file.
